OotP What if?
by wizcollins
Summary: Sirius helps Harry out by getting Harry to claim Lordship of House Potter and and the Lordship of House Black. Harry becomes betrothed two two witches. Rated T to be safe. will change the rating if need  to be changes.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Orion Black was worried about his godson, which ironic enough is his second cousin on his Aunt Bella's side. Bella Black-Potter was his father Orion's elder twin sister who was the first Black to marry a wizard who was a light wizard and she didn't get blasted off the family tree. Sirius had Bill make an inquiry at work if Harry could claim his family seal. Bill had told him that the goblins said that as far as they were concerned, that the last scorn of the only wizarding house that they worth protecting was in danger. If Harry didn't come in and talk with them before his sixteenth birthday he would loose everything.

Sirius was deeply concerned as he walked up to to his father's study. He opened the door ands went to the desk and found one of the desk doors was charmed so on those with Black blood or Potter blood could the Great Crest of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble house of Potter across from him. His plan was to get Harry alone in this office once Dumbledore deemed it time for Harry to join his friends. As far as he considered, the only true friend Harry had was Hermione who went off on the headmaster when he told them not to write to Harry.

Sirius would get Harry alone and bring him into this office and have Harry claim his family ring and seal. He had a feeling that the Potter head of house betrothal ring would find its way to a certain witch. He would also have Harry claim the Black head of house ring also. Sirius knew who its betrothal ring would go. The only family to have an unmarried daughter with an open betrothal contract with house Black was house Greengrass; Daphine Greengrass was the eldest daughter and heiress to the Greengrass estate. Sirius knew in matter of seconds Harry will go from the wealthiest bachelor to the wealthiest man in the Wizarding World.

/Surry\\

Harry was locked in his room after Dementor attack. He was angry that the Ministry was going to put him on trail for defending himself and his idiot cousin. What made him more angry was the betrayal and abandonment by his so called friends who seemed to have deserted him. He heard the locks on the door start to open and he turned in his chair as it opened. Uncle Vernon put his head into the room.

"We are going out. That is your Aunt and I and Dudley that is," said Vernon.

I understand," Harry replied as he watched the door close.

After Vernon had relocked each lock Harry heard the car start and pull out of the driveway. After a few hours Harry could have sworn that he heard people talking downstairs. Harry quickly grabbed his wand. He swung his cloak over his shoulder and he got down between the bed and the wall facing the door to his room.

"Remus he is up here." said an unknown female voice. "By Merlin there are locks on his door. I thought Molly said that the locks were something the twins made up."

"She did say that," Remus replied as he knocked on the door and said, "Harry its Remus Lupin we are here to take you to somewhere safe. But first Harry why was the Whopping Willow planted when I first got to Hogwarts?"

Harry grinned as he replied, "Because of your furry little problem."

"Good answer," Remus said as he opened the door.

Harry removed his cloak and asked, "Who are all of these people Professor?"

"They are your guard. When we get the signal we will leave. The purple haired witch is Nymphadora Tonks and is an Auror. So is Kingsley Shacklebolt behind me. This is Mundungas Fletcher, and I'm sure you remember Alastor Moody."

"Hello, so where are we going to go to?"

"Not here boy it is not safe. There is the signal. Let's go. We are travelling by broom I hear you are pretty good on a broom boy. This is the plan we are flying north and if we are attacked you are to fly North West and meet up with the second set of guards. Then they will take you on into where you will be staying."

"Moody quite being so morbid. We are not going to be attack. Just lets go."  
>said the witch Professor Lupin called Nymphadora Tonks. "By the way I go by Tonks. Your godfather is my fourth cousin. Wow a Firebolt I am still flying a Cleansweap six. Remus you didn't tell us he flew on a superiorly broom."<p>

"The way his professors tell it he can make a Nimbus 2000 behave like a Firebolt. Now we need to leave now."

Together the group walked outside and got on their brooms and flew off northward. Moody made them turn around several time because he saw several muggles looking up. When they finally landed in front of group of two story houses.

Moody handed a strip of paper to Harry and told him to read it. Looking at the paper it said 'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be located at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London.'  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and the group went into the house that appeared out of nowhere.  
>"Harry how have you been?" asked Sirius as he hugged his godson.<br>"Harry, I will meet with you in an half an hour. I have a few thing to tell  
>you that you need to know. However, right now I have to attend a meeting. Your<br>friends are waiting for you upstairs."  
>"Ok, Sirius. See you then," Harry said as he released Sirius.<br>"Go right up Harry I will call for you when supper is ready." said Mrs.  
>Weasley shooing Harry upstairs.<br>Harry walked upstairs and was run over by bushy hair missile.  
>"HARRY!" Hermione said with tears in her voice.<br>"Hermione I am fine. I made it all right," Harry replied as he hugged his best  
>friend.<br>"Harry I was so worried when I heard about the Dementor attack. Come I need to  
>talk to you in private," said Hermione pulling Harry into an empty room,<br>"Harry I tried to send you several owls since I got here. I even tried to send  
>them to my parents and have them send them to you, but every time I would send<br>them Mrs. Weasley would have them and I would get a telling off by her. I  
>think the headmaster put a ward up to stop people from writing you. Mrs.<br>Weasley put me in a room with Ginny even though Sirius told her he had enough  
>room for everyone to have a room to themselves. She even went as far as to<br>tell Sirius that you will be sharing a room with Ron. Harry I don't think Ron  
>is a true friend because when Dumbledore told us not to write you Ron and<br>Ginny just agreed with him."  
>As Harry listened to Hermione he was getting angry again.<br>"Hermione, it's okay. I have been thinking the same thing on the Weasley being  
>in the Headmaster's pocket as well. When I got here, Sirius told me that he<br>needed to talk to me in thirty minutes. So I will find out from him what is  
>going on."<br>Hermione nodded her head as she replied, "Okay Sirius is one of the few I  
>trust in this house."<br>"Harry. Harry we are you. We know you are here." shouted Ron and Ginny at the  
>top of their voices.<br>Harry shook his head and opened the door and replied, "I am right here why are  
>you shouting. Hermione was just telling me about her trip with her parents.<br>Right Hermione?"  
>"Yes Harry. It was to Italy like I already told you guys." said Hermione.<br>"So what have you guys been you to?"  
>"Mum has had us cleaning this house. Which was Sirius's parent's house. They<br>have a house-elf who hasn't been doing his job. He is a right nutter." said  
>Ron.<br>"He is just misunderstood Ronald. If Sirius would just treat him better then  
>he could help us work on this house, but we should do most of the work." said<br>Hermione as Sirius opened the door.  
>"Hermione Kreature is in his right mind. He has just been taking orders from<br>my mother's portrait for to long. What he needs is a new young powerful master  
>to draw his magic from. My father pick a powerful heir to be his heir if I<br>couldn't take the mantel. Now Ron, Ginny your mother wants you in the kitchen.  
>Harry, please follow me and Hermione I grant you permission for you to explore<br>the Black Family library."  
>Harry followed Sirius into the Black Family study while behind him, Hermione<br>was beaming and ran to the library which she had been forbidden to be in.  
>Sirius closed the door behind them and said, "Harry many years ago my<br>grandfather signed a contract between House Black and House Potter. It was for  
>the daughter Bella Black to marry Charles Potter your grandfather. Now Henry<br>Potter, Charles father and Regulas Black my great grandfather also agreed in  
>case a Black ever became the godfather of a Potter or a Potter became the<br>godfather of a Black then each family would have a great crest in the case of  
>that member would be the last scorn of the a great family they would be able<br>to help that heir claim what is rightfully his or hers. Now do you have your  
>wand on you?"<br>Harry nodded as he replied, "Yes I do. I am never going anywhere without it."  
>"Okay. I am going to uncover the crest so you can see it. You'll need to put<br>your left hand on the shield and put the tip of your wand on the crest right  
>above your left ring finger. Your head of house ring will appear on your<br>finger. While the head of house betrothal ring will go to the one who has your  
>heart. After we do this I need you to claim the Black head of house ring. See<br>my father was friends with a seer and he saw that after him that the head of  
>house Black would fall to the grandson of his elder twin sister. Which is you<br>Harry."  
>Harry did what Sirius told him to do, and there was a flash of light and a<br>gold ring with the same crest engraved onto it. In the girls room of the manor  
>a flash of light and a black box appeared and landed on Hermione's bed.<br>"Now what?" asked Harry as he looked at the ring.

"Well Harry. Three things happened. You became emancipated, and head of two  
>houses. I can also tell you that the betrothal ring for the house of Potter<br>went to one of the unmarried young ladies in this house. Now when you claim  
>the Black ring the betrothal ring will go to the eldest heiress of the house<br>of Greengrass. I know she is in your year. But that is all I know about her.  
>You will have to have two wives. Now to claim the Black ring you have to do<br>the same as for the Potter ring, but on this crest."  
>Harry repeated the same process over and the same flash of light happened in<br>the Greengrass Manor.  
>"Harry, I'll be right back," Sirius said and left the room very quickly.<br>Back at Grimmauld Place in Hermione and Ginny's bedroom.  
>Ginny had just opened her bedroom door when a flash caught her eye. Running<br>over to the bed she picked up the box that had appeared and shouted, "Mum come  
>quickly."<br>Molly rushed into the room as her daughter held up the box. "Mum, this was on  
>Hermione's bed. I tried to open it but it wouldn't open." said Ginny as she<br>handed her mother the box.  
>"Alohomora." said Molly as she tried to use magic to open the box and it<br>wouldn't open. "We have to keep it from Hermione this is an old family  
>betrothal ring box."<br>Sirius stepped into the room as he heard Molly's last comment, "Actually Molly  
>it is a head of house betrothal ring box to a very old family. Whose bed was<br>it found on?"  
>"As it is not of your family I don't have to say."<br>"But it is of the Potter family and I am the godfather of the last scion of  
>the Potters. Now tell me. Whose bed was it found on?"<br>"Hermione. Harry already has a betroth. So he can't have another betrothal."  
>"One Molly Ginny wasn't picked by one of Potter's blood to be the betrothal of<br>Harry. The magic of the Potter bloodlines picked Hermione as the next Lady  
>Potter. I will take the ring to Hermione."<br>"Where is Hermione? I told you send them all down and you only send my kids  
>down."<br>"Harry is not yours to command and neither is Hermione. Kreature please go and  
>tell Miss Granger that Lord Potter wishes to speak to her in the Black<br>study."  
>"Yes Master Sirius."<br>Kreature went off to the library to collect Hermione.  
>"Miss Granger my new master would like to talk to you in the master study. He<br>is going to be a kind powerful master. I can already feel my magic to be like  
>it was once when I was a young elf."<br>"Thank you Kreature. Can you please show me the way to the Black study."  
>"Yes Mistress Granger."<br>Kreature led Hermione to the study and opened the door for her.  
>At Greengrass Manor\\  
>"Mum Dad I got this today by a flash of light." said Daphne showing her<br>parents the ring box.  
>"Daphne this is the head of house betrothal ring. I know the last blood male<br>heir can't claim it because of his status with the Ministry so the new Lord  
>Black must be a blood heir through another line but of the same line that<br>Sirius Black could claim through. And there is only one person alive, but he  
>must tell you who he is. I will tell you this the only other person that could<br>have claimed Lord Black is Draco Malfoy and he only could because his mother  
>is a daughter of house of Black. If you look at the ring it doesn't have any<br>changes a cadet line would make to it. So this person is share at least a  
>great grandfather with Sirius."<br>/At Grimmauld Place\\  
>"Harry what is this about you being Kreature's new master?"<br>"Sirius had me claim the Lordship for the House of Black right after I claimed  
>the Lordship for the house of Potter." said Harry as Sirius walked in and<br>handed Hermione the ring box.  
>"Ginny found this on your bed. She and Molly were going to keep it from you<br>because it means that Molly's plans for one big happy family are not to be.  
>Now you do understand that Harry, as Lord over two Most Ancient and Most Noble<br>house, has to have two wives. I know who got the betrothal ring for the house  
>of Black. We have only one open betrothal contract that says that any time<br>that there is an unmarried Lord Black and an unmarried Lady Greengrass unless  
>there is another contract then they are to be married. You will be Lady<br>Potter. She will be Lady Black." said Sirius as they heard the front door bang  
>open. "I will be right back."<br>Sirius walked downstairs to see who had entered the house. Albus Dumbledore  
>was angry.<br>"Where is he?" said Dumbledore to Sirius. "I know somehow Harry was told how  
>to claim his birth-rite. What do you know of this?"<br>"I told him. Headmaster I know you passed a law about seventy years ago that  
>someone can't claim their headship until they are seventeen but no law can<br>counter and past law. And I know this law hasn't been taken off of our law  
>books. There is an old law dating pre seventeen hundred that if a sole heir to<br>a Ancient and Noble house can claim their headship as early as thirteen years  
>old." said Sirius with a grin, "Oh Headmaster the ring won't come off his<br>finger until he dies or passes the title away to his son. I know the  
>Dumbledore's family never had a goblin made family ring, and there are magic<br>involved that you don't know of."  
>"Where is Harry, Sirius?"<br>"In the Black head study. Not that it will do any good."  
>Albus Dumbledore stormed up the stairs and to the study.<br>"Harry there is magic in the ring that can be more harmful than good. I  
>haven't had a chance to check it out." said Professor Dumbledore in a<br>grandfatherly way. "Please take the ring off and give it to me, and I will  
>have Professors Flitwick and Snape check it out."<br>"No I don't think so. For one, Snape hates me because of my father picking on  
>him in school. If you can request Professor Flitwick to come here I will allow<br>him to check both rings out. Now headmaster is that the only reason you came  
>here. I was actually in the middle of preparing my defense for my trial."<br>"You will need my help in it Harry."  
>"Actually, headmaster, in our third year Harry was emancipated under the<br>Merlin Code. The Merlin Code states that a teenage Witch or Wizard can be  
>deemed of age if they can perform the most powerful light defense spell known<br>to wizard kind in that age in front of a senior Ministry member. It was  
>enacted by the first wizarding council of two hundred A.D. Harry performed the<br>Patronus Charm in front of the most Senior member of the Ministry the Minister  
>for Magic and several senior members of the committee for the disposal of<br>dangerous magical creatures." said Hermione.  
>"Be that as it may he never got a letter from the Ministry telling him he was<br>emancipated." said Professor Dumbledore in a smug tone.  
>"Ah but when Harry put the Potter family ring on it destroyed a owl<br>redirection ward that was on him. So who would have put something like that on  
>him Headmaster?" Sirius asked.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione were working on preparing for Harry's trial when Ron walked  
>into the study eating a chocolate frog.<br>"What are you two doing?" asked Ron as he sat down in the chair in front of  
>the desk.<br>"We are studying the law so Harry can get a fair trial. We both think Minister  
>Fudge is up to something. So we are going through all of the legal text that<br>the Blacks have gathered over the centuries." said Hermione looking up at Ron  
>from her book.<br>"Why we know Harry is going to get off. What is that on your fingers Harry?"  
>asked Ron.<br>"My head of house rings." said Harry returning to the book he was reading.  
>"Head of house rings. Which houses Harry? I figure Potter house but which<br>other one." said Ron in a hurry.  
>"House of Black is the other family I am in charge of now Ron. Either grab a<br>book or please leave us to our research," said Harry not looking up from his  
>book. Ron huffed and got up from his chair and left the room.<br>"Harry, listen to this. As the last Scion and last member of an Ancient and  
>Noble house you are emancipated at the age of eleven. This law was written in<br>eleven hundred and seventy-five and by your ancestor Henry James Potter. If  
>the ministry presses any type of charges on said Last Scion, that member then<br>can bring charges up on the Minister for Magic," said Hermione.  
>"Okay then that is what I will be bringing up at the hearing."<br>"DINER." came Molly Weasley's voice.  
>"We better head on down." said Harry holding his hand out to Hermione.<br>"Hermione how do feel about the fact that I have to have two wives?"  
>"To be honest Harry I am not happy about it. But I understand it. I know that<br>the fact you are the head of two Ancient and Noble Houses, and you have to  
>have a wife for each house. Daphne is not like the other Slytherins and she is<br>not part of Draco's group." said Hermione as they walked down to the kitchen.  
>Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen and sat next to Sirius. Molly made<br>Onion Soup with bread for supper.  
>"Sirius, earlier you where talking about Ancient and Noble families. How many<br>are there?" asked Hermione as she picked up her spoon.  
>"Well there are five families that are either Most Ancient and Noble or Most<br>Noble and Ancient. The Potter's are Most Ancient and Most Noble. The families  
>are the Black's, Longbottom's, the Bones', and the Greengrass'. Up till the<br>first war with Voldemort the five families worked together. It is the five  
>families that actually run the government. Now that the Potter and the Black<br>Families have a young powerful head of house and family. You can take your  
>rightful place," said Sirius as Tonks came into the kitchen.<br>"Hello cousin," Sirius said as he took a bite of his roll.  
>"Cousing?" Harry asked.<br>"Tonks is the daughter of Andromda Black. She was disowned by her parents for  
>marrying a muggleborn," Sirius replied."<br>"Tonks please sit with us. I have a favor to ask of a descendent of the house  
>of Black." asked Harry.<br>"What can I do for you Harry?" asked Tonks as she stumbled to a chair and sat  
>down.<br>"Well I need to meet with Lady Bones, Lord Greengrass and Lady Longbottom. Can  
>I give a note to take to Lady Bones since she is your boss?"<br>"Harry why would she want to meet with you?" asked in confusion.  
>"Tonks, I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black. Why wouldn't she want to meet with<br>me?"  
>"Ahhh I see. Okay I get your note to Lady Bones and Lady Longbottom but why<br>Lord Greengrass?"  
>"He is the head of the final ancient and noble house. I need all of the<br>Ancient and Noble house to be at that meeting."  
>"Why do you want to meet with a snake Harry?" asked Ron as he came into the<br>room and sat down. He immediately started spooning soup in to his mouth.  
>"Well Ron, Lord Greengrass is the father of my betrothal which is Daphne. Ron<br>please answer me a question. Who are the ancient and noble families?"  
>"Ah the Potter's, the Bones' and the Longbottom's are the Ancient and Noble<br>families. Not the Blacks and Greengrass' like people are telling you," Ron  
>stated as food flew from his mouth.<br>Shaking his head, he turned to Mr. Weasley and asked, "Mr. Weasley who did  
>your father tell you were the Ancient and Noble families were?"<br>"The same as I told my kids. The Ancient and Noble families are the Black's,  
>Bones', Greengrass, Longbottom's, and the Potter's. The five families are the<br>one's actually in charge of the government. Minister Fudge likes to believe  
>that he and Lucius and Umbridge are the ones in charge."<br>After the meal Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Tonks went up to the study.  
>"Harry as I told you. When Tonks' mother married her father her father<br>disowned her because he was 'the wrong sort'. As the head of house you can  
>bring back Tonks and her mother."<br>"Okay I will right after we get this underage magic thing done with," Harry  
>replied as he picked up a quill and started writing.<br>Lady Bones,  
>I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black. I would like to request a meeting with<br>yourself along with Lord Greengrass and Lady Longbottom. I want the old  
>families to continue our alliance like our forefathers worked together. I<br>would like this meeting to be next Saturday. It will be held at my home for  
>the moment, which is number twelve Grimmuald Place.<p>

Sincerely,

Lord Potter-Black  
>"Harry they won't be able to see the address."<br>"Actually Tonks since Harry controls the ward on the house he can invite  
>anyone he wants to. He can write the address and anyone can read it," said<br>Sirius.  
>"Kreature can you take a few letter to people for me?"<br>"Yes master," the elf replied as he popped in.  
>Harry wrote two more letters. One to Lord Greengrass and the second to Lady<br>Longbottom and had Kreature take them to the proper people.  
>"Kreature, please wait for an answer."<br>"Yes Master."  
>Kreature disappeared in a whisp of smoke, as Molly stormed into the study.<br>"What did you mean that Daphne Greengrass is your betrothed?" she screeched.  
>"As Lord Potter-Black he has to have two wives. Years ago the Blacks and the<br>Greengrass set up an open betrothal contract for any time that an unmarried  
>Lord Black and an unmarried daughter of the Greengrass then they will be<br>betrothed." said Sirius.  
>"But a light wizard…" Molly started as she shook in anger, "he shouldn't be<br>betrothed to a daughter of a dark family," said Molly as Arthur walked into  
>the room.<br>"What is going on in here?" he demanded.  
>"Your wife, which is the wife of a minor house telling a Lord of two Ancient<br>and Noble house that his betrothed is the daughter of a dark family." said  
>Sirius. "Do you know when Harry hearing is?"<br>"On the twelfth. As of right now he is to meet with Madame Bones and the  
>head of Misuse of Magic. Why do you ask?"<br>"Because if your wife doesn't learn her place in someone else's house then you  
>will have to come here to take me to the hearing," said Harry.<br>"I understand Lord Potter-Black. Molly he is right this is not your house.  
>Harry can't help who his ancestors made a betrothal contract with. Yes Molly<br>they were his ancestors just as much as they are Sirius. Now if you don't have  
>a real reason to be in here let them get back to whatever they were doing,"<br>ordered Arthur.  
>"Actually I do have a reason. Harry can't legally be betrothed to Hermione for<br>house of Potter since we have a betrothal contract with house Potter for our  
>Ginny."<br>"Who signed for House Potter?" asked Hermione.  
>"Why Harry's magical guardian. The Headmaster is Harry's magical guardian."<br>said Molly with a smirk.  
>"That it! I want all Weasley's that are not of AGE to be out of this house<br>right now," Harry ordered in anger. "And Molly too."


	4. Chapter 4

After the Weasley's family left Grimmauld Place it quickly started looking  
>like a manor befitting a Lord. Harry and Hermione were planning the evening<br>that they were going to set up the alliance the graced the five families for  
>centuries until Sirius went to prison and the last two of age Potter's were<br>killed. Harry also hoped that good old Lucius would argue that Harry's  
>Lordship over the house of Black isn't legal, and that it should be his son.<br>The magic of the ring would prove that Harry should be the Lord Black.  
>Saturday morning came and Kreature was finishing some cleaning and then<br>started cooking for the circle of people he was use to cook for. The three  
>families sent a message back to Harry that they could come over at seven in<br>the evening.  
>At six-thirty the doorbell rang. Kreature answered the door and let in the<br>Greengrass', Bones', and the Longbottom's.  
>"Master is waiting for you in his study. Diner will be severed at seven<br>fifteen in the main dining room." said Kreature with a bow.  
>"Elf, please show us to your Master," said Amelia Bones.<br>"This way Lords and Ladies," said Kreature showing them to the study. "Master  
>your guests has arrived."<br>"Thank you Kreature. Please continue with the meal."  
>"Yes Master." said Kreature bowing as he left the room.<br>"Please take a seat while we discuse why I brought you here," Harry said as he  
>waved his arm to the chairs and couches.<br>"Now what is so important Lord Potter-Black?" asked Amelia Bones as she sat  
>down next to her niece.<br>"Thank you for coming. Now my plan is, I want the five families to work  
>together again. I want our alliance to prove to be as strong as it has ever<br>been. This is what I want. I also wanted to get to know my second betroth."  
>said Harry.<br>"Second betrothed?" Lady Longbottom asked.\  
>"Yes, I am betrothed to two ladies. The first is Lady Daphne Greengrass who is<br>the betrothal to Lord Black, while Hermione Granger is the betrothal to Lord  
>Potter."<br>"Okay I propose we use the same standard our families has used for centuries."  
>said Lord Henry Greengrass as he rubbed his chin.<br>Amelia grinned as she replied, "Okay yes, the House of Bones will work with  
>you. However, there is no use to change our wonderful system with us." said<br>Amelia, "It shall fall to the new generation. I think we adults should just be  
>advisor's to the new Lords and Ladies.. Now with Harry controlling the house<br>of Black and Potter, I will stand aside and let Susan control the house of  
>Bones. Augusta why don't you let Neville take over the house of Longbottom.<br>Henry let Daphne take over house of Greengrass."  
>"Until we are ready to let the world know we are working together how about we<br>keep it a secret,"Said Harry. "Also Lord Greengrass I would like to ask for  
>your permission for Daphne to stay here so I can get to know my betrothed. I<br>do have appropriate chaperone so you don't have to worry about your daughter's  
>virtue."<br>"And who is that?" Henry asked.  
>"Now I need an oath that what I'm going to tell you doesn't leave here. It's<br>vital to a man's life," Harry stated.  
>"You have it," Henry said because some reason he trusted the young lord.<br>Everyone quickly gave the oath and Harry stated talking.  
>"Thirteen years ago, the Ministry threw a young man in prison without a trial.<br>It was said that he was my parent's secret keeper. He wasn't. It was their  
>other friend Peter Pettigrew that was. In my third year, we met Peter and he<br>confessed that he was the secret keeper and how he led Lord Voldemort to my  
>parents house. Sirius went to confront him and he cut his finger off and blew<br>up the street. He then changed into a rat and escaped. Leaving behind just a  
>finger. Now anyone who can tell you about explosions, bodies are not just<br>vaporized. If Peter was killed, then more than just a finger would have been  
>found.<p>

"You're saying Lord Black was thrown in prison without…" Amelia started to  
>say.<br>"Yes, without a trial. I plan on rectifying that when I take my seats. Do I  
>have your backing?" Harry stated.<br>"You do," everyone agreed.  
>"Sirius, can you change please," Harry asked.<br>Sirus changed from his dog form and bowed to everyone. "Good evening  
>everyone.<br>Henry looked at Sirius and then at Lord Potter-Black, "As her Lord I am not  
>worried about her virtue with you. She can stay here."<br>"Master the dinner is served." said Kreature.  
>"Thank you Kreature. Daphne did you get the perfect position?"<br>"No Milord I didn't. I would have to say it probably went to Malfoy and  
>Parkinson." said Daphne.<br>"Well I found a copy of the original decree for perfects for all houses of  
>Hogwarts. Slytherin House has a decree saying that the perfects have to come<br>from Ancient and Noble families. Hufflepuff house says the most loyal.  
>Ravenclaw has to be in the top two percent of their house. And Gryffindor has<br>to have natural leadership and be the bravest of the house. Now for the head  
>students they have to be respected by three quarter of the student body.<br>Henery, did you know if you marry a daughter of a superior house the head of  
>that house is your Head of House?"<br>"Yes I did Harry. Why do ask?" asked Henry Greengrass.  
>"Because under the by-laws of Hogwarts you have to ask your Head of House<br>before you can be on the Quidditch team or be a perfect,"said Harry with a  
>grin.<br>"Oh I see where you getting at Harry. Malfoy never asked his true head of  
>house to be on the house team or to approve of his appointment to perfect.<br>What are you going to do?"  
>"After the sorting I am going to bust Malfoy and Parkinson hopes. I am going<br>to use the only decree for perfects ever approved by the board of governors to  
>force Snape and Dumbledore to pick new perfects."<br>"Let me write the letters and all you will have to do is sign them and present  
>them." said Daphne with a wicked laugh.<br>Albus Dumbledore was furious. Molly had fire called him as soon as he returned  
>from Geneva and told him to that Harry threw them out of Grimmauld Place.<br>Albus just arrived at Sirius home and was going to find out why Harry threw  
>out the Weasley's. He would even go as far as to order Harry to allow them to<br>move back in. Albus walked into the house like he owned it. He called for  
>Kreature and asked for the whereabouts of Harry.<br>"Master didn't tell Kreature he couldn't tell people where he was. Master is  
>in the dining room eating supper with his guest."<br>Albus stormed up to the dining room. He was wondering how Harry got guest  
>pasted the filius charm that he placed on the house. He opened the door and<br>saw Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Amelia Bones, her niece Susan, Augusta, and her  
>grandson Neville, and Henry Greengrass his wife Helen and their daughter<br>Daphne and Astoria.  
>"Harry why did you throw the Weasley's out?" asked Dumbledore.<br>"Why did you not knock on the door and wait for my elf to announce you?" asked  
>Harry.<br>"Because I have run of the house whenever I want to come into the house."  
>"That has changed Headmaster. I have taken control of the full Black and<br>Potter estate. You are only allowed on one of my properties if I invite you.  
>Now why are you here?"<br>"I want to know why you threw the Weasley's out?"  
>"Because Molly can't keep her opinions to herself. Then she tried to tell me I<br>was making a mistake because I am betrothed to Daphne Greengrass. Arthur is  
>picking me up on the twelfth to take me to see Madame Mafalda Hopkirk. I am<br>sure I will be getting off."  
>"You will need me there Harry."<br>"No! I needed you the night I was attacked or how about the night Voldemort  
>came back? I have found two laws that grantee I will be cleared of all<br>charges. Now I am only going to ask you once please see yourself out and never  
>come to this house again."<br>"What about our meetings?"  
>"What meeting Albus?" asked Amelia.<br>"We are mythical creatures club."  
>"Now tell her the truth headmaster. The meetings are about Voldemort, Amelia."<br>said Hermione "The headmaster was using this house because of it unplottable.  
>Then he placed the Fidelius charm on this house."<br>"Then headmaster, you have two days before I bring in the curse breakers that  
>the DMLE employ to take down that charm. With the way Lord Potter-Black just<br>told you not to come back to this house I am sure he doesn't want you trying  
>to control who visit his house. I am sure you're the secret keeper."<br>"I would like to know how he was able to invite all of you into the house?"  
>asked Albus.<br>"Because he owns the house Albus the wards allow him to invite anyone he  
>wants." said Sirius. "Harry asked you to leave now."<br>Albus quickly left as not to get Madame Bones angry with him any more then she  
>already was. He was also worried if Harry was meeting with the other Ancient<br>and Noble families then they were going to start working together and that  
>meant trouble for the power base he had set up. Fudge right now wouldn't<br>listen to him right now. So he would see how this would play out.  
>The families left one by one until only the Greengrass' were left.<br>"Daphne, I will have our elf bring over your luggage. Harry how long are you  
>planning on keeping my daughter to get to know her?" asked Henry.<br>"As long as it takes, or when she wants to return home. It is up to her. I  
>just want to get to know her. We have just had bear minimum connect because of<br>certain members of her house."  
>"I get that and I know which member you are talking about. The son of the<br>bottom feeder who wants to believe they are the top of social ladder. Well we  
>are going to go. It was nice to meet you Lord Potter-Black and you Lady<br>Hermione." said Henry as he kissed Hermione's hand. After that, he and his  
>wife left the manor with their youngest daughter.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne taught Harry and Hermione the pureblood way of life. She taught Harry the rules of the council of five. She taught Hermione how to be a proper wife and Lady to a pureblood Lord. How to lord over the minor houses. Amelia sent daily reports on what is happening. Like the fact that Fudge and Umbridge got laws passed so they could interfere at Hogwarts. Then on the eleventh Amelia sent Harry a letter telling him that Fudge changed the venue for his hearing from Madame Hopkirk's office to a full hearing in front of the Wizengamot and changed the time from ten to nine with the hope Harry wouldn't show up and he could convict Harry without him being present.

The morning of the twelfth Arthur stopped by and escorted Harry, Daphne and Hermione to the Ministry. Arthur told them that the meeting was on his floor in the Ministry. Arthur decided to use the Floo network since there are more than he expected going to the Ministry. Arthur picked them up at a quarter till nine. When they arrived at the ministry they were stopped at the desk in the main lobby where they had to have their wands inspected.

"Do they have visitor badges, Arthur?"

"No we came through the Floo network. The young Lord Harry James Potter-Black is here for a hearing do to underage magic. Lady Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger are here for moral support. Eric, can you please check their wands and give them ID badges."

"Oh! Here you go." said Eric as he passed each of them their wands and a badge, "Please pin the badges on the front of your robes. Also, stay with Arthur Weasley while you're in the ministry."

Arthur led the three kids to the elevators. "We are going to Level 2 to the Magical Law Enforcement."

When they entered the elevator and it started down.

"Level seven Department of Magical Games and Sport"

"Level Six Department of Magical Transportation"

"Level Five Department of International Magical Cooperation"

"Level Four Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures"

"Level Three Department of Magical Accidents"

"Level Two Department of Magical Law Enforcement"

"This is us. My office is on the other side of the floor." said Arthur leading the three passed the Wizengamot headquarters, the Aurors department and into Improper Use of Muggle Artifacts."

After a few minutes of sitting in Arthur's office his assistant came running into the office.

"Arthur I just heard that they moved that Potter boy's hearing to the old courtroom at nine."

"That's in just a few minutes. Come on you three." said Arthur not really knowing he was addressing the heads of three ancient and noble houses.

They rushed to the elevator and Arthur pushed the down button. The elevator stopped again.

"Mr. Weasley already knew of the change in the time and location. Madame Bones has been keeping us informed."

"You knew?"

"Yes we knew."

"Level One Department of Mysteries, the office of the Minister, and the Old Courtrooms."

"This is the courtroom that you need to go into Harry. I can't go in."

Harry and his betrothals went into the courtroom.

"You are late Mr. Potter please take a seat in front of us. You two get out of here. This is no place for children." said Minister Fudge.

"Except Minister Fudge this is Lady Daphne Greengrass eldest daughter and heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass. The betrothed to Lord Black. And I am the future Lady Potter." said Hermione.

"Miss Granger you are on thin ice too for helping with the spreading of lies and trying incite a riot." said Dolores Umbridge. "And there is no Lord Potter because the last Potter is under the age of seventeen."

"Actual Madame Umbridge the Wizengamot cannot pass a law that interferers with another law. The law pre-dates the seventeen hundreds that says that the last scion of an ancient and noble house is emancipated at the age of thirteen. Under the Merlin code of the year of two hundred states an underage wizard or witch can be emancipated if said witch or wizard can perform the strongest light defensive magic in the area. The night that the Minister and several members of the DRCMC were at Hogwarts I performed the Patrounas charm that drove away every Dementor that was at Hogwarts."

"I saw no such thing." said Minister Fudge. "Neither did the members of the DRCMC."

"Actually Minister every member that you took with you came back and told me about how the two hundred Dementors that was stationed at Hogwarts fled when they came in contact with a patrounas." said the Head of DRCMC.

"I order them not to say anything. Tell them they are fired for disobeying a direct order from the most senior member of the Ministry."

"No minister I will not fire them because they were doing their job." said the head of the DRCMC.

"Let's get on with this hearing. Are you Mister Harry James Potter of Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"No I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black of Godric's Hallow. You will not disrespect where countless generations of Potter's have called home." said Harry as he noticed Lucius Malfoy in the stands.

"You can't be Lord of the house of Black. Since your godfather was convicted of murder of twelve muggles and a wizard."

"Was your son even added to the wards of the manor of the head of house? I know my great uncle Orion Sirius Black thought you were nothing but a bottom feeder. He only signed the contract because his wife wanted her niece to be with a pureblood wizard, and she talked Orion into the contract. He knew your family had a history of supporting Dark Wizards in France and when your family came to England your great grandfather continued the tradition. If you want proof the head of house ring supported my claim on the house of Black summon your son. So we can get this over with." said Harry with the authority of a lord of ancient and noble houses.

"Minister, may I summon my son we can clear this up."

"Yes Lord Malfoy you may." said minister Fudge.

"Minister you have to address Mister Malfoy by Mister he is no Lord," said Lord Greengrass. The only houses that has Lords are the houses of Greengrass', Bones, Longbottom's, Black's and Potter's. Together we make up the council of five who has the final say in all things that the Ministry and Hogwarts does."

After a few moments the doors to the courtroom opened and in walked Lucius and Draco.

"This is the person who claims he is the head of the house of Black." said Draco in his usual sneer. "Greengrass what are you doing here?"

"You will find out soon enough" said Daphne.

"So Malfoy you think you are the only one who can claim the Black Lordship. I will let you try on the head of house ring." said Harry.

"You will let me. You are nothing but a half blood." sneered Draco.

Harry took off the ring and handed the ring to Draco. Draco put the ring on and the ring glowed black for a second and blasted him into the wall behind him, and the ring reappeared onto Harry's hand.

"Now that is taken care of, let's get on with this mockery of a trial." said Harry.

"How dare you attack a pureblood you filthy halfblood." said Umbridge.

"Madame Umbridge you know the bylaws of this body you never bring up someone's blood status," said Madame Bones. "And Harry is the last scion of one of the eldest bloodlines in the wizarding world. Let's get this trial started, now that we have settled the claim over the head of house of Black."

"Did you knowingly and willingly perform magic in front of a muggle?"

"It was because..."

"You performed a patrounas charm in front a muggle?"

"Yes it was because of the …."

You perform a corporal patrounas Lord Potter-Black?" asked Madame Bones.

"A what patrounas."

"I mean it had a clear form not just smoke and vapor." said Madame Bones.

"It is always a stag."

"Always what how long have been perform the patrounas charm?"

"Since third year. Professor Lupin taught me because I have a slight problem with Dementors. Since we have decided that I have been emancipated since the beginning of my third year at Hogwarts this hearing is over. Madame Bones is Madame Hopkirk here?"

"I am here Lord Potter-Black. What can I do for you?"

"Who gave the order to send me the underage magic order?"

"Minister Fudge told me to watch your neighborhood for the magic. He said that you would perform magic because you believed yourself above the law." said Madame Hopkirk. "He also told me he would fire me if I didn't send that letter."

"Madame Bones arrest the Minister for trying to interfere with the Ancient and Noble Houses," said Harry as the doors opened and in walked Albus Dumbledore.

"Witness for the accused..."

"Stop right there Albus. Harry already got himself off of those ridiculous charges. Now Harry is there anything else you want to bring to this body?" said Amelia Bones.

"Yes I will like to bring up the fact that for twelve years there was a man in Azkaban prison that never had a trial. His name is Sirius Orion Black. I would like to know who threw the rightful Lord Black in prison without a trial."


	6. Chapter 6

After the hearing Madame Bones sent her team of curse breakers to Harry's home to make sure the Fidelius Charm was down on Grimmauld Place. Harry, Hermione and Daphne went to Diagon Alley to talk to the goblin Accountant of both houses of Black and of Potter. Harry walked up to the closest goblin, and said, "I wish to speak to the Accountant in charge of both the House of Potter and the house of Black."

"Wizard you dare demand to speak to the accountant of the five old families?" demanded the goblin.

"I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black. Head of the two Ancient and Noble Houses. That makes it my right to demand to see the accountants on my house estates."

The goblin blanched and blurted out, "One moment wizard. I will see if their able to see…"

"No you will inform them that the Lord of their house accounts is here waiting in the lobby." said Daphne in her Ice Queen of Slytherin voice. The goblin quickly hopped off his stool and ran away. They watched as he stopped at a solid gold door and yanked it open. The door boomed close after the goblin disappeared behind it.

After a few minutes the goblin returned, "They will see you in the conference room right through the green door. Follow the corridor until you see the red door and knock. Also, they cannot go in with you unless they are your betroths."

"They are, and they both wear the head of house betrothal rings," Harry replied as he led both girls through the door and down the hall until they saw the blood red door of the conference room. Harry knocked on the door and heard "Enter".

Opening the door, Harry let the girls go first and then he stepped inside, gently closing the oak door behind him. Turning he saw two goblins standing by a large circler table. On the table were several large files.

"Ah Lord Potter-Black welcome. May your enemies flee from your name and may your gold never run out. My name is Bloodtooth, and this is my counterpart Griphook."

"May the blood of your enemies always flow from your swords, and may your gold never run out. My name is Harry James Potter. This is the future Lady Black, Daphne Greengrass. The future Lady Potter, Hermione Granger," replied Harry as he gestured to each of the ladies

"Please take a seat and we'll get right to the gold of everything, Bloodtooth said as he sat down. "Griphook, you may continue."

"Lord and Ladies we haven't had a chance to do an audit on your accounts. We were just informed that you took control of your houses as of this morning." Griphook said as he opened the massive file in front of him. "We can have a complete audit done by next week. We were doing some checking on things."

"Please call me Harry."

"Okay Harry. I have a question. In June of nineteen ninety-two did you find the sword of Gryffindor?"

"Yes I did. Why does that matter?"

"Because when the goblins made the Sword for Godric Gryffindor it was because he saved our king. And we had a charm placed in the steel of the blade to only respond to the direct heir of his bloodline. Did you battle the last heir of Slytherin who is currently known to the wizarding population as You-Know-Who on the dates of October of 1981, June of 1991, June of 1992, and June of 1994?"

"Yes I did. And on June of 1994 I force his wand to summit."

"After all of those encounters have made you the heir of Slytherin. We will have the audit performed on those vaults as well and have their rings brought up. You won't have to marry any other witches." Bloodtooth said with an evil grin.

"Thank Merlin on that. I already will have two sets of in-laws" said Harry.

"We do have this for you. It is like a muggle credit card," Griphook said as both goblins slid three pure black cards across the table. Harry's card had both of his crests on the front along with his name. Daphne's had the black crest and her name while Hermione's card had the Potter crest. "When we know everything about the other vaults that you own their crest will be placed on your cards."

"Thank you for your time Master Accountants," Harry said as he slid out of his chair. With a nod of thank you, Harry and the girls left the bank and did their school shopping. They went back to Grimmauld Place and meet the team of curse breakers who had just arrived at the house.

"Lord Potter-Black your headmaster took down the Fidelius Charm but he put another in its place. This ward allows him to know who enters your house. We took it down and we will turn it over to Madame Bones. Have a good day," said the wizard before he apparated away.

Together the group walked into the manor. They had a little over a week till they had to go back to school. Over the next week, the three teens got to know each other better. On the day before they were to leave for school, the front page of the Daily Prophet was news that Minister Fudge was arrested for trying to press charges against a Lord of two Ancient and Noble houses. The laws that he had passed while in office and forced through the Wizengamot were now under review by the full Wizengamot. The next full meeting was in December and it was going to be explosive when certain laws were dismissed.

Daphne had fulfilled her promise and written out two letters that Harry needed to sign to terminate Draco from the prefect position and from the Quidditch team. Harry eagerly signed them with a feral grin on his face which earned him kisses from both of his wives.

The night before their return Harry and the girls packed their belongings into muti-compartment trunks they had purchased. Harry had also packed the guidelines of Hogwarts Perfects in his carryon bag. He also made sure that each of his wives had a copy along with multiple copies to share out. Just in case the professors didn't have a copy.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and the girls arrived at platform nine and three quarters with plenty of time to spare. Together they found a compartment. Hermione went out and helped the first years, and came back to the compartment right before the train started its track to Hogwarts. After a few minutes their compartment door opened up.

"Come on Hermione. We have the prefect meeting to get to. I am sure you made prefect." said Ronald in a superior tone to those in the compartment.

"You are right Ronald I am the Gryffindor female prefect. But I am also sure that only one of us earned and deserves the badge." said Hermione to Ronald in the tone Daphne taught her over the summer. "Do you want me to present those papers in the meeting or what Harry?"

"I am going to give them to Snape and Dumbledore in front of the whole Great hall. See you after the meeting." said Harry as Hermione pulled on one of her school robes with the Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin crest on the left sleeve. As Hermione left the compartment Harry pulled out the Guidelines of Hogwarts Perfects and started reading. In the back of the book it had a list of the people that ratified it. They were from the houses of Potter, Black, Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass, Dumbledore, McGongagall, Weasley, Malfoy, Marchbanks, Perwitt, and Parkinson. The board of governors at the time put a seal on the guidelines so the guidelines could never be changed or done away with.

After a little while the compartment door opened and in walked Neville and short blonde young girl.

"Harry this is Luna Lovegood. She is from a cadet line of the house of Longbottom. Luna this is Harry Potter-Black of the houses Potter and Black, and this is Daphne Greengrass of the house of Greengrass. Hermione is at prefect meeting?"

"Yes she is. There is a few things we need to discuss. In the guidelines that I found over the summer. As soon as an heir of Ancient and Noble house turns fifteen they are allowed their own private dormitory. Only head their of family house is their guide and in charge of punishment. The reason for the private dormitory is because at fifteen the heir starts taking more control of their family estate." said Harry.

Daphne was going through the Black Family financial statements of the last fourteen years.

"Harry, remember in our second year when Lucius bought and gifted seven then top of the line Nimbus 2001 to the Slytherin team?"

"Yes what about it?"

"Well he bought them with money from the Black Family Vault without the consent of the head of the house permission. You can claim them as your property since you are the head of house of Black." said Daphne as the door of their compartment opened and Hermione walked in.

"Malfoy started running off at the mouth as soon as I walked into the meeting, about how the standard for prefects went down with mudbloods being prefects. The prefects are Malfoy and Parkinson for Slytherin house, Ron and I for Gryffindor house, and Roger for Ravenclaw, and Susan and Justin for Hufflepuff house for this year. The sixth year prefects are Angela and Justin for Gryffindor house, Cho and Davis for Ravenclaw house, A Justin and Amelia for Hufflepuff house and Bellatrix and Boyle for Slytherin house. The head-boy and head-girl is from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw house. I can't wait for the Welcoming feast so we can put Malfoy and Parkinson into their places." said Hermione as the compartment door opened and in walked Malfoy and his goons.

"Greengrass why are you seating with these blood traitors and mudbloods?" demand Draco.

"Malfoy I am the betrothed to Lord Black, and Harry is the Lord Black. As you found out at his farce of a trail. I am going to the Lady of your senior house. You will show the respect that is deserved of me and my position. Hermione is the future Lady of the house Potter, and that house is far older than any other house in the wizarding world. Now get out of this compartment." said Daphne.

After Draco quickly left the compartment it was quiet until they arrived at Hogwarts. The group of the heirs of the five ancient and noble houses quickly got into a carriage.

"Okay Daphne Susan you two will go to your house tables. If your aunt has the correct ideal about Umbridge then she will give us the best open to do everything we plan on doing during the opening feast." said Harry as the carriage pulled in front of the castle.

Harry quickly gave Daphne a kiss on the cheek. Harry and Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with Neville and the Weasley twins. Harry saw Umbridge sitting between Flitwick and the Astronomy teacher. The Headmaster was sitting in his usual chair in the middle of the table. Ron and Ginny was sitting at the far end of the table with Seamus and Dean.

Professor Snape brought the first years into the Great Hall for their sorting. After the sorting Dumbledore stood up and begin his speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. The forest on the grounds are forbidden. Our care taker Mr. Filch wants everyone to know that magic is strictly forbidden in the hallways. The list of forbidden items can be found on his door. We have two new members of the staff to welcome. First Professor Glimby-Plank, will be taking over Professor Hagrid's duties well he is on a small vacation. And the second is Professor Dolores Umbridge our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.".

"Think you for those kind words Professor Dumbledore. The ministry has always believe that the education of our young witches and wizards our up most important task. Each headmaster or headmistress has brought something new and wonderful to this great education institute. But progress for progress sake must be stopped." said Professor Umbridge as Harry stood up.

"Professor Umbridge it is not proper to interrupt the headmaster while he makes the start of term notices. He is still the headmaster of this great school and that demand a certain amount respect. Headmaster I am sorry but I have to keep you from your speech for just a few more moments. This summer I claimed my inheritance. I found out I have over twenty-seven cadets lines I have to be over and one of those lines is none other than House Malfoy, which is a feigner house that married a daughter of the House of Black. Imagine my surprise when I was told Draco Malfoy didn't come to speak with to me to seek permission to become a prefect or to be on the house team. Draco's mother is a daughter of my house and that makes them a cadet line. Everything that they do they have to inform their head of house. Oh Slytherin Quidditch team you have until next Friday to return Black Family property namely the broomsticks that Lucius Malfoy bought for you so his son can be on the team. He bought them with Black family money. Cause the Malfoy family couldn't afford seven new top of the line broomsticks. Professor Snape here is the letters from me as Lord Black to inform you of Draco's termination from the house team and as a Prefect. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall Heir Longbottom, heir Bones, Heir Greengrass, and Hermione will need to use the heir dormitories in the north tower."

"I'm sorry Harry I cannot allow you to move into those dormitories. You and everyone else has to stay in their assigned dorms." said the headmaster.

"Actually headmaster you cannot not allow us those rooms. The north tower was built for the heirs of the ancient and noble families and their betrothals. Actually your family was one of the families that approved the by-laws that the founders wanted." stated Harry.

"Mr. Potter the headmaster has the right to deny the placement of any student." said Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Not in this instance headmaster. The rules are quite clear. At the age of the fifteen the heirs of five t Ancient and Noble families are given their own rooms because we are handling papers of our houses that can't be seen by others of the lesser houses, and that includes your family house. Dobby." said Harry.

"Yes Lord Potter. What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter?"

"Please place the trunks to the heirs of the houses of Longbottom, Greengrass, Bones, Potter, and Hermione Granger to the North Tower."

"Yes at once Master Potter." said Dobby the house-elf.

"Now Draco Malfoy doesn't have my blessing to be a perfect or be on the Quidditch team. So infective mediately he is not in either position. As is my right as his legal and rightful head of house. Here is the correct paperwork." said Harry as he handed copies to Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. "Now Headmaster you have the start of term speech to get back to."

Harry went back to the table while the headmaster went on talking about how the forbidden forest was that forbidden.

"Have a good term. Classes start bright and early in the morning. Now it is time to turn in. Perfect please escort your houses. Mr. Potter please come to my office right now."

"I am sorry headmaster I can't tonight. I can come by tomorrow after classes. Right now I have to do some paperwork for two ancient and noble houses. Oh and Madam Umbridge your little outburst about how progression for progression's sake must be stopped. Remember that it is the five ancient and noble families that gave the ministry their power and we can take it back." said Harry as he turned around and walked out with the other of the heirs.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning the heirs walked down to breakfast and saw a small square table on a raised platform above the head table. Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Snape walked up to the table.

"Miss Greengrass I will see you at your table by lunch time. Here is your timetable." demanded Snape.

"Professor Snape I am the eldest daughter to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass. And I am the betrothed to Lord Black. My place is at this table and for meals my sister will join me. And if I find out certain members of the house are trying to make her life in this castle difficult I will move her into the north tower as is her right as the secondary heir. Good Day and its Lady Greengrass."

"Lady Bones here is your timetable." said Professor Sprout.

"Lords Potter and Longbottom here is your timetables along with Miss Granger's. Congratulations on your betrothals Mr. Potter-Black." said Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Neville's Timetable

Monday

8:00-10:00 Transfiguration with Ravenclaw

10:00-11:00 Break

11:00-12:00 Lunch

12:00-2:00 Charms with Hufflepuff

2:00-3:00 Break

3:00-5:00 Potions with Slytherin's

Tuesday

8:00-9:00 Divination

9:00-10:00 Care of magical Creatures

10:00-11:00 Break

11:00-12:00 Lunch

12:00-2:00 Defence Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin's

2:00-3:00 Break

3:00-5:00 Herbology with Hufflepuff

Wednesday

8:00-10:00 Transfiguration with Ravenclaw

10:00-11:00 Break

11:00-12:00 Lunch

12:00-2:00 Charms with Hufflepuff

2:00-3:00 Break

3:00-5:00 Potions with Slytherin's

Thursday

8:00-9:00 Divination

9:00-10:00 Care of magical Creatures

10:00-11:00 Break

11:00-12:00 Lunch

12:00-2:00 Defence Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin's

2:00-3:00 Break

3:00-5:00 Herbology with Hufflepuff

Friday

8:00-10:00 Transfiguration with Ravenclaw

10:00-11:00 Break

11:00-12:00 Lunch

12:00-2:00 Charms with Hufflepuff

2:00-3:00 Break

3:00-5:00 Potions with Slytherin's

Hermione and Daphne had Airthmecy and Runes when Harry had his breaks on Tuesday and Thursday, and they had a break when Harry and Neville had Divination. Today was Tuesday and Harry and Neville went to the Divination Tower while Hermione, Susan, and Daphne went back to their tower. Once there they were meet by Griphook and Bloodtooth.

"Ladies. Before we can grant you entrence to the the founder's vaults we have to do a blood test. We can perform you three right now." said Bloodtooth pulling out a ruinic covered bowl and a runic knife. "Lady Granger you are first."  
>Hermione took a hold of the knife and made a cut on her hand a let her blood drip into the bowl. As soon as the Blood of Hermione Jean Granger hit the bowl a puff of Blue Smoke appeared. "YOu are Lady Ravenclaw"<p>

"Lady Bones your turn." WHen her blood hit the bowl a yellow puff of smoke appeared. "You are Lady Hufflepuff."

"Lady Greengrass your turn." When her blood hit there was a yellow puff of Smoke. "Wow two Lady Ravenclaw's in one generation and to be married to one man."

"When will Lord Potter-Black and Lord Longbottom be available?" said Griphook.

"At ten o'clock. They have two classes between now and then. You are more then welcome to wait for them here if you want." said Hermione to the Goblins.

"Thank you Lady Granger but we will have to come back and meet with them." said Bloodtooth "We appreciate the offer." then they disappeared in a whrisp of smoke.

At Ten o'clock Harry and Neville walked into the dorm tower.

"Lords excuses our intrusion but we need to preform a returl to see if you are heirs to the Founders. "Lord Potter-Black you first." when Harry's blood hit the bowl and there was a red and a green puff of smoke. "Congratulation Lord Potter-Black you are the heirs of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now FOr Lord Longbottom."

When Neville's blood hit the bowl there was a yellow puff of smoke. "You are the heir of Hufflepuff as is your betrithed Lady Bones. We will be back this evening with what you need to be able to enter the vaults. We will make the presentation at the supper."

After the ritual Harry and Neville walked to the great hall for lunch and they were meet by their girls.

"Did your accountants come back to talk to you Harry?" asked Hermione within earshot of Madame Umbridge.

"I want to know how someone got into this castle with alerting anyone, Miss Granger?" demanded Umbridge.

"Not that it is any of your business but accountants of the five families have unlimited access everywhere. And you have to call me Lady Granger since my position of betrothed to the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter makes me of higher standing than you." said Hermione. "But I will tell you something, the wards on this place where put in place by the master warders of the goblin nation and the accountants of the five ancient and nobles families are the goblins."

After lunch the Gryffindor's with the Slytherin's went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors sat in the back of the classroom while the Slytherins took their seats in the front of the classroom.

"Good Afternoon class." said Madame Umbridge "I am Professor Umbridge, and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"Good Afternoon." said the class halfheartedly.

"Class when I say Good Afternoon Class. You respond with Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge." said Professor Umbridge, "Now Lets try this again. Good Afternoon Class."

"Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge." said the class as a whole.

"Now that is better. Now the course aims are on the board." said Umbridge as she passed out the course book. Defense Against the Dark Arts for Beginningers.

1. Understanding what the Defense is.

2. Understanding when to defend yourself.

3. Able to perform under Exam situations.

After Professor Umbridge passed out the books. "Now everyone is to turn to page one and read the first chapter in the book."

Everyone but Harry Hermione Neville and Daphne opened the textbook. After a few minutes Professor Umbridge noticed four people not reading as she decided to pretend she hadn't noticed four students not following her assignment. then after a few more minutes she couldn't take it any longer.

"May I ask why you four have decided to not to read the assigned text?"

"Because we have already finished it over the summer, and discussed it with the defense masters that the department of magical education have and we came to the understanding that the text that you have ordered for the fifth year is a little more than fiction." said Harry lying their his teeth. "And your course aims states what we we have been learning since our first year at this school. Now since we are in our O.W.L.s year we need to practice the defensive spells for the O.W.L. test."

"Well what do you think Ms Granger?" said Professor Umbridge in her sickly sing-song voice.

"I happen to agree with both the Exam Master and Harry."

"Except their opinion doesn't matter in this classroom. You have earned a detention with me tonight at six."

"For What giving my opinion. which is suppose to be encouraged." said Hermione.

"Neither the less you will be at my office at six. Now that Miss Granger has started to act like her place in our society." said Professor Umbridge.

"I will put her in her place at supper." whispered Harry to Hermione.

At three o'clock Harry Neville and the girls went back to their tower. "Harry how are you going to put her in her place?"

"Well Griphook is bringing our rings that belonged to the founders at supper then together we will announce that Madame Umbridge does not meet the requirements to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts since she has scored only an Acceptable on her O.W.L.s. We then remove her unless you want to see what her detention is then we may have more on her." said Harry.


End file.
